


400 Caramel Apples

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: anonymous one tumblr requested: for the 500 word ficlet game [: How many caramel apples do we need? Two? Twenty? Four hundred? I’m buying four hundred.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	400 Caramel Apples

It’s Blaine and Sebastian’s first year out of college, and while previous years saw their October weekends study-cramming for midterms, this year, with stable jobs under their belts, they have every Saturday free. So, Blaine decides he wants to host a Halloween get together at their apartment.

Sebastian’s all for the idea, except Blaine had a tendency to go a little overboard when it came to parties, especially when they’re fall themed (the 20 pumpkin-scented candles currently on their bookshelf says hello). His addiction to the season is a little unhealthy in Sebastian’s opinion, but he would never say it out loud. He would lose blow job privileges for weeks, and that just wasn’t worth it.

“How many caramel apples do we need? Two? 20? 400? I’m buying 400.” Blaine asks in a hurry, more to himself than his boyfriend who stands beside him with a his eyebrows raised.

“I don’t know that there are even 400 apples sitting on this table, babe.” Sebastian says, crossing his arms as he watches his boyfriend essentially pray over the large display of candy apples.

An hour earlier, they had been at home, enjoying their Friday evening when Blaine had mentioned running to the store to buy a few things for the next night. He had failed to mention that a “few things” included Whole Foods’ entire assortment of caramel apples.

Blaine backs away from the display for a moment, taking in all of the apples in front of him, “Hmmm, you might be right, but I’d say there are at least 200.”

“Blaine, this party isn’t even that big. 20 apples will be more than enough.” Sebastian says, sighing at the sight of his boyfriend now loading up their cart with caramel apples. “Besides, we still have to buy all of the other snacks. We can’t spend our entire party budget on apples.”

“We invited a lot of people to this party, and caramel apples are an essential for all things Halloween, Sebastian!” Blaine says in his no-nonsense tone. “I don’t want anyone to miss out.”

“B, we invited 20 people. If you buy 200 apples, everyone would have to eat at least 10 of them, and I’m pretty sure not everyone will even want one, let alone 10.” Sebastian argues, and while part of Blaine knows his boyfriend is right, he looks down at his cartful of apples with a frown.

“I just really like them…and I want our party to be perfect.” Blaine says quietly, looking up at Sebastian, his eyes misty.

“Our party is going to be amazing, whether we have apples or not.” Sebastian tells him, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist, “How about this? We buy 20 caramel apples for the party and four extra just for you and me? That way everyone gets an apple, and you and I can still have some when the party’s over?”

The idea seems to work for Blaine who smiles big and gives Sebastian a kiss on the cheek, before pulling away to place some of the apples back on the display table. Once their cart only holds 24 apples, they walk away from the produce in search of more snacks.

As they head towards the bakery, Sebastian lets out a small sigh of relief; he really did not need to imagine how their kitchen would look overflowing with caramel apples. But his relief is short-lived, as Blaine’s squeal of delight at the sight of jack-o-lantern sugar cookies have him sighing once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
